


Her Moon & His World

by Akage_no_rakuen



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Psycho Pass
Genre: Battle Scars, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Kogami is a walking radiator, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Pacific Rim AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i couldnt stop but to imagine them comforting each other, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage_no_rakuen/pseuds/Akage_no_rakuen
Summary: A small scene, after they defeat a Kaiju, yet not a happy one as Akane got injured during the battle. Kogami is here to be a cure for her.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Her Moon & His World

She looked at her reflection in the small, half cracked mirror. Under of her eyes were almost dark blue, her skin was pale. She was still in her sweaty long sleeved inner shirt. With a tired sigh she grabbed the tail of it, crossed her arms in front of her and took it off. She absent-mindedly dropped the cloth to top of the toilet, leaving her bare chest to chilly air of the room. Another trembling sigh left her lips when she wobbled and took a step back. She expected to fall yet deep down she knew she wouldnt as her shoulders bumped to his wide, rigid chest. Akane took a shaky breath, leaned into him, desperately searching for some warmth. Her lips curved subtly when his arms crossed her torso, giving more of his heat. She put her hand lightly on his forearm, looking into his eyes through the mirror.

Kogami was also tired. Tired of not protecting her more. He put his chin on top of her dark brown colored crown. His palm gently caressed her naked stomach, giving her tingles. His gaze through mirror focused on her right shoulder. The injury was still red and fresh, trails of burned cables covering almost her whole arm. But this was not her only scar. Small cuts, long lasted bruises, dozens of scratches were all over her body. Once when they were embracing each other, she told him that she saw her and his scars as triumphs of their victories. Presents for protecting people. But he didnt wanted her to carry those presents. He wanted to be a balm to her scars. Remove all from her skin, painting her to clear white. He always thought she was too small, too petite- _too fragile_.

_But no_ , thought Kougami to himself. Tsunemori Akane was everything except fragile. She was a Ranger. A protecter of people. A Saver. _His_ saver.

He remembered their first Drift. She was steady and strong next to his shivering thoughts. He felt her hugging his pain, caressing as if it was her own. She accepted all of his pain, suffer, anger… and more. She accepted him as him, not an old-dog of the shatterdome. A lot people saw him as a dangerous hound, who is cold and unapproachable. And he wanted to keep this bias of him in front of others. He wasnt the best person to make friends since his childhood. He was mostly alone, eyes buried down to pages of his books, only watching people from afar here and there. But Drift was different. He knew he had to show his weak side to his partner when he rejoined to the Jaeger program. When Akane was decided to be his partner, he had his own doubts. Would she be able to balance with his dark side? Was she strong enough to carry his pitch black past? Would she faint or scream like the others who saw his memories? After losing him, Kogami tried to drift with other pilots many times. But in the end he was the one who would walk away from the Jaeger’s deck to light a cigaratte with a depressed mood as the health team rushing inside to take care of the fainted co-pilot. He had these thoughts when neural handshake initiated and they both dropped into a jelly-like memories. And did he get his answers.

Their drift was one of the strongest feelings Kogami felt in his entire life. He felt her breath, the running blood in her veins, the cold feeling of the Jaeger armor on her skin… and yes, her thoughts. She was, stronger than how he expected from her. Akane’s mind was like a reinforced wall, even when all of his emotions hit her like a wrecking ball, she didnt even flinched. He knew, she saw all the memories of Sasayama…. How his best friend gave his last breath in his arms while he was still connected to him. He knew, she saw _the_ _Death_. She felt the sudden abyss that conquered his conciousness. Endless black void. He knew she saw _all of it_. Yet, the only reaction from her was a sad smile, as if she was trying to say ‘’its okay to feel, Kogami-san, i am so sorry for your loss’’. And their drift ended quickly as that, balanced strongly. From that moment on Kogami trusted Akane with his life. He learned how powerful she was than him, day by day. In fact, she was the one who looked directly into the dark abyss and won over it.

His blank gaze returned to her caramel colored eyes when her fingertips touched his cheek. She giggled wearily. ‘’Lets take a bath,’’ whispered. Kogami not making her repeat, gently kissed her head and took of his clothes as she entered the small shower cabin.

Akane started shivering until Kogami left his clothes on the bathroom floor and joined her. Their shower cabin was big enough for them to bath separately but neither of them did so. She leaned into his firm chest once again, her breasts squishing between their bodies, when Kogami started to adjust the warmth of the water. ‘’Today was a bit,’’ Akane had to try her best not to let her chin quiver. ‘’hard, wasnt it?’’

_Hard? You nearly lost your arm_ , thought kogami checking the water’s temperature once again, making sure that it was hot enough for her to get warm. Kogami huffled as a response. Just minutes ago, they were in their Drift, battling with one of the biggest Category 3 Kaiju’s they had ever encountered. It was even bigger than the one he killed with Sasayama. Huge gorilla-like beast. She was the one who took the greater damage. He recollected the gruesome moment; monster tearing apart their Jaeger’s, Spinel Candy’s arm. Her painful scream was still present in his ears, ringing non-stop. He could barely remember what happened after her scream. He was in a trance of fear and anger when he hit the last blow and beheaded the Kaiju. Lifting up his helmet to end their Drift, he ran towards her. Before he forcefully broke their link she was constantly sending ‘’i am fine’’ to his mind. He frowned deeply when he got a shiver on his skin from her ice cold finger tips as she touched his spine, turning him to herself.

‘’Its okay, Kogami. I am fine.’’ said Akane once more, now outloud. Kogami slowly lifted the showerhead, spraying warm water to her head. Akane startled with the sudden feeling of the water, her fingers grasped side of his abdomen but she relaxed her shoulders the second she found the long-sought peace in the warmth. Kogami started to speak as he combed her wet hair with his fingers, washing her scalp gently.

‘’I am sorry.’’ He apologized for not protecting her, for not being strong enough for her. Akane snorted.

‘’For protecting thousands of people? Thats a weird reason to feel guilty.’’

‘’You know what i mean.’’ He said slowly as he lowered his fingers to her bruised shoulder, wandering over the injury with ghost-like motions.

Akane sighed and put her arm just above his right chest, next to his collarbone. Her finger traced over a gun scar. Kogami looked her, now eyes bigger. Of course she knew what he meant. Was there anything she didnt know at this point?

‘’I know, like everything else. Stop blaming yourself for the things that can not be _controlled_ or _changed_. We both know the possibility that our next mission would be our end,’’ she moved her left hand up and down on his strong back, tracing his spine. She reached for the showerhead only to aiming at him. Now she started to pour water on his shoulders, fingers gliding on his collarbone.’’ Yet here we are, the shields for the people of this world. We are protecting lives, Kogami-san. We both knew the risk when we first connected.’’ She lifted her eyes from his chest, full of scars, to his soft grey irises. ‘’And you know, in your heart, i am not a piece of glass. It takes more from this to shatter me.’’ She smiled to him sincerely.

Kogami, took the showerhead from her hand to place it on the hanger on the wall. Now warm water pouring from back of his head onto their embraced naked bodies, Kogami pulled her to himself more. Her slender arms circled his back under his arms, her head being a rest for his chin. His huge frame was blocking the water fairly but she didnt feel cold. Oppositely, her tired muscles gave into the pleasurable heat radiating from his damp skin. As her body become limbered up, Kogami bended from his knees to pick her up. Akane, now in his strong embrace and on the same level of his eyes, looked him directly. Her left hand wiped away the water on his face.

‘’Ko-‘’ she stopped for a second. ‘’Shinya, promise me for something.’’

Kogami, hearing his name with her hoarse voice from tiredness, almost wanted to whine. But instead he forced himself to grin. ‘’I am not good at keeping them.’’

‘’You have to this time.’’ Her serious expression erased his small grin from his lips. ‘’ If something happens to me-‘’

‘’Akane, no, we are not talking about this.’’ Kogami interrupted her mid-sentence turning to his back, her still in his arms, placed her under the pouring water to wash her tensed back. She tried to refuse like he expected but he quickly added as he wrapped her hips with his left arm, rubbed her back with his free hand.

‘’I already know, remember?’’ he placed a kiss to her neck. ‘’ For now, just try to relax.’’

Akane, sleeply hummed. ‘’Are you promising ?’’

He didnt give a response. How could he? She wanted him to keep fighting if something were happened to her. It took him eight years to get over his best friend’s death. He couldnt even imagined how long it would take to get over his _only one_.

‘’You and your stubborness…’’ she whispered to his ear with a glimpse of annoyance in her voice. Kogami, taking her from under the water leaned her back to the cabin’s wall. Akane, felt the chilly feeling of the ceramics but didnt let it bother her. When his determined grey eyes caged hers with a deep gaze, she gulped.

‘’Oi, says the one who kicked five opponents to be my co-pilot? Who is the most stubborn here?’’ corner of his lips turned up when he saw the pink color returning to her pale skin. But she didnt let him win.

‘’Hmm, I also kicked your ass too, remember?’’ she gave him a cunning smirk this time. Kogami with the sudden boldness of her, got baffled. But, remembering their combat election, he smiled as well. She sure kicked his ass, too.

‘’I dont remember something like that. Maybe a little reminding-uhm!‘’ without finishing his sentence, Akane’s lips found his as she pulled his head with the help of her hand over his neck. Kogami smiled to her lips before leaning more on her, eyes shut. Her muscular thighs covered just top of his waist line, pulling him as if she was the gravity itself. She was his world, and he was her moon. He was more than willing to crush to her lands, giving into her gravity, _completely melting in her._

Yet Kogami held back, breaking their kiss. Akane, breathless, looked him with a meek frown on her face, as if scorning him for his abrupt stop. Kogami, once again had to restrain himself, since her sexy expression was about to destroy his controls over his mind. He smiled once again, slowly letting her on her feet without breaking their skin touch, he leaned over. His hand brushed back her wet hair, exposing her forehead. With his softest touch, Kogami placed a kiss on her forehead. He sighed patiently. 

‘’You need to rest today. Come here,’’she tried to disagree when Kogami turned back and grabbed a towel from a hanger outside of the shower cabin. He opened the long cloth, waiting her to take a step back. She also raised her arms to sides but his towel holding hands clenched when she unintendedly gasped with pain. His expression darkened with a heartache as well.

‘’No, no, i am seriously okay. I am just a bit sore, thats all.’’ With an immediate response she wanted to relieve him from the guilt. Kogami, forced smile on himself, nodded and covered her with the white towel fast. He lifted her up in a princess style before wearing his clothes. Akane, yelped, not expecting something like this. ‘’I can walk!?’’

‘’But i dont want you to.’’ Kogami carefully got out of the shower cabin, leaving the bathroom, walked towards to their bed. His feet left wet marks on the floor. Akane, huffed but placed her head to his neck. After reaching the bed, Kogami slowly laid down her body on the sheets. Caressing her face, he gave her one more kiss on the forehead before covering her with the blankets.

‘’Get a good sleep, sunshine. We will be off-duty anyways.’’ He once again remembered the torn apart Jeager’s arm. Akane barely nodded with her head, eyes already shutting down, she whispered. ‘’Dont leave.’’

Kogami, reached out to squeeze her hand, ensuring her. ‘’I wont.’’ He gestured his naked body with his chin. ‘’Will be back after i get some coverage as well.’’ Akane, giggled happily, making his heart skipping a beat.

‘’I dont think you need them.’’ said Akane, clearly checking him out. Kogami raised an eyebrow with a grin.

‘’Like the view?’’ asked Kogami. Akane pierced his eyes with her eyes full of desire.

‘’My favourite.’’

Kogami used all of his willpower not to jump on her at that moment. Instead he shut his eyes with a wide grin, leaned back to get some clothes for both of them. After grabbing some underwear, another towel for her wet hair and two of his shirt he returned to bedside, with his boxers on. When Akane refused to wear her underwear, he simply put them on the counter next to the bed and slide inside the blankets, next to her. Akane’s body instantly leaned over his bare chest seeking warmth as she was already cold. Kogami frowned, circled her over with his arm, started rubbing her back as he also covered her wet hair with the towel.

‘’Sometimes i wonder if you hide a refrigerator inside that small body of yours. You are as cold as an ice-cube.’’

‘’My body got used to have you on my side. It gets cold when i am alone.’’ Her lips touched his skin when she idly responded.

And after such words, she expected him to continue on living if something happened to her? Keep on fighting even there is nothing- _no one_ , to protect? Kogami, clenched his chin, strengthen his embrace over her waist.

He would burn down the world, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> As i am also IN LOVE with the Pacific Rim au, i wanted to write a scene. Suddenly got hit by this idea when i was in a market with mom tbh xD  
> I dont know if this will be my last Pacific rim au, but i hope it wont be :)   
> I hope you enjoyed these couple caring for each other immensely.   
> Always looking forward to your corrections/comments. Love you <3


End file.
